Born again
by TheDaughterofHera
Summary: This is the story of Iori Takatou. He was originally a highschool second year, 17 years old. He was finally going to confess to the girl he had a crush on when he ends up knocking a Rin Sasara a 7 year old out of the path of a truck instead. When he woke up he was a 7 year old girl, he's now trapped with Yume a Lolita-con. Also why did he not miss being Iori a male 17 year old?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer, I do not own the characters or the beginning of the story, I got those from a manga called Ichinensei ni Nacchattara . If I did own this manga it would some how be very much stranger, and a lot more easy to find the plot in._

_**This is the story of how a 17 year old high school boy got turned into a 7 year old elementary school girl. Iori Takatou was just walking to school getting ready to confess to his crush. When a little girl runs out into the rode, about to be hit by a truck. He pushes her out of the way not thinking of him self. Iori Takatou woke up feeling different, he had so many questions. Why has the room gotten bigger. Why are my hands so small and round. Why can I see with out my glasses. It turns out that the Iori the world knew was gone and a knew one has risen, meet Iori Takatou seven year old girl with a lot of attitude, brains (He was a high school-er), and apparently is sexy. Look out world here she comes.**_

**Intro.**

'Eh' thought Iori, 'Why am I asleep? I'm supposed to be on my way to high school... Be brave. Only courage is necessary to realize our rose-colored future.'

A high school second year guy, with dark blue hair, and orange eyes, stood at the intersection waiting to walk.

A little hat flu by Iori on his way to school. A little girl came running after it right into the path of a large truck...

He ran out and pushed her out of the way. Then all he knew was darkness...

"...The cross walk."

"Please wake up... Iori Takatou." Someone was telling him.

'Ah... My name...' thought Iori.

"I'm... Alive," said Iori, disjointedly.

"Did you come to your seances?" asked a small black haired women with glasses.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME!" Iori shouts. Startled at his new appearance. Now Iori had orange hair, and pail blue eyes.

The small women spewed coffee startled at his shout.

_I guess that Iori was not expecting for his hair and eye color to be switched when he woke up. Can you Imagin your hair and eye color switching when you woke up one day. My hair would be blue-green-gray and my eyes would be brown, I don't know how I would explain how that happened. P.S. What would you do in Iori's place._


	2. When he became a first grader

**When he became an Ichinesei**

Iori reached out a small hand and felt in between his now much smaller legs.

"Eh? Nothing. Nothing?! NOTHING?!" Iori said ending in a shocked shout.

(If you were a dude I think you would be shocked if your thing went missing.)

"If it's about your glasses they're on your forehead," said the women.

"That's behind the point," said Iori pointing a small seven year old effeminate hand at the women, "Who are you..."

"I'm your life's benefactor. You died once! Ran over by a truck..." said the women.

'...Then that time... ...I died...' thought Iori.

"But you were lucky. Because the heaven-sent child of science, Kusanagi Yume, was by your side," said the women now known as Yume.

"Hah," said Iori, confused, "...This is the first time I heard about someone being resurrected through science."

"Naturally. Whenever the fruits of science fall into the hands of the ignorant populace, they use it for nothing but stupid things. That's why we scientists stopped telling them!" Said Yume sticking her stung out.

"...Is that so," said Iori sweat dropping.

"You're truly lucky to be such a cute girl," said Yume.

"Right there! WHY AM I A GIRL?!" said Iori.

Yume turned away for a second.

"I didn't have enough parts..." she finally admitted.

"...I didn't want to hear that," said Iori.

"...Why are you so angry," said Yume.

'Today, I was going to confess to Mikuru-san and become happy, but... That won't happen if I'm like this...' thought Iori.

"Don't worry. That form is merely temporary, Iori-chan," said Yume.

"Eh? What was that...?! Do you mean you can return me to my original form...!? ...Chan," said Iori.

"Look Iori-chan! Cute panties, and some clothes to go along with it. In any case, that men's T-shirt isn't any good the way you are..." said Yume.

Iori just smacked the cloths out of Yume's hands.

"What did you do that for? Do you know how embarrassed I was shopping for those!?" said Yume.

I... I... How am I going to live like this,' thought Iori.

**Page break.**

"Morning~," said a random kid.

"Good morning," said another.

"Ah. Good morning, Sensei," said a little seven year old with dark blue hair and innocent pale blue eyes.

"Good morning Sasara-chan, are you alright," said the sensei.

(Rin Sasara was the little girl who had almost died going after her hat.)

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you," said Rin.

"RIN-CHAAAAN~," said another little girl.

This little girl had spiky pail orange hair, and bright green eyes.

"Morning-chu," said the girl kissing Rin on the cheek.

(Chu is the sound Japanese people use to represent kisses in manga.)

"An-chan," said Rin. Anna is white.

"Rin-chan good morning," shouted a boy.

"Good morning every one," said Rin.

"1-1 (Year one class one) Rin Sasara... is a sweet girl, isn't she?" commented a random upperclassmen who had heard of the incedent.

"I'm really glade she's okay," said the girl standing next to her.

"I'm sure the person who saved her is also happy," said the first girl.

**With Iori.**

"Skirts are unreliable..." Iori mumbled in hatred.

Then she suddenly collided with someone.

"Kyan!" the two squeaked.

"An-chan you shouldn't run in the hall way," said Rin, catching up with her ADHD friend.

"HHHnnn..." groaned Iori.

"Ah," said Rin, now noticing Iori.

"?" Iori sent a questioning glance at the odd couple.

"A different uniform~," said An lifting Iori's skirt with a pencil.

"Cut it out," shouted Iori, covering hi-her business.

'Really unreliable,' thought Iori, holing her skirt down, 'Why would women put up with wearing such useless things instead of pants for hundreds of years.'

**Page break.**

Iori Takatou was written across the board.

"Starting today, she'll be studying together with everyone. The transfer student, Iori Takatou-chan," said the sensei.

Both Rin and An where existed there new friend Iori was going to be in there class.

(Rule # 1 of being a child: If you have met, bumped into, knocked over, or saw the person on the street then automatically know them. It doesn't matter if you haven't spoken to them you know them.)

_Flash back..._

_"Shouldn't you attend elementary school until you return to your high school body? I'll introduce you to the school of an acquaintance. You should be thankful for my thoughtfulness," Said Yume._

"What's the matter? You're making such a scary face, Iori-chan," said the teacher, "Are you nervous? Does your stomach hurt? Do you have to use the toilet?"

"No..." Iori was blushing for more than one reason.

1) She had just been embarrassed by her new sensei.

2) Her new sensei's size able breast was pressed against the side of her head.

"Are you sure~? You're sweating a lot," said the busty sensei.

"Ah is that so?" said Iori.

"If you can't do it I can help," said the sensei.

"I'm fine," said Iori.

'How humiliating,' thought Iori.

"Are you okay Iori-chan," asked Rin, "Mikamika-sensei is kind, but the treats Rin and the others like little babies- We are already elementary first years."

'You are still a child no matter how I look at you...' thought Iori looking at Rin.

It was true also, Rin had wide innocent eyes, and a round baby fat face. If anyone saw Rin they would think automatically that girl is a child, she needs to be protected and spoiled.

"Rin-chan rode the bus all by herself to school today," bragged Rin.

Rin while very pa-light was just a tiny bit spoiled, but then again what six year old girl isn't.

"You're amazing Rin-chan," said An.

Iori smiled at the innocent bragging.

"Eheh, you finally smiled," said Rin.

'Even though that's not really all that amazing,' thought Iori, 'but for a kid like you it must be a milestone.'

"What a relief. Because Iori-chan... always looked so sad," said Rin.

Iori stared at Rin's huge blue eyes.

"U..." grunted Iori.

"Rin is Rin Sasara! Let's be friends okay," said Rin.

"I... I'm Iori Takatou. Please let me be your friend," said Iori straining.

'Please don't look at me with those pur eyes,' begged Iori in her head.

"Anna is Anna Mizuhara-!" giggled An. Kissing Iori on the cheek.

"Nuwa!?" said Iori startled.

"What are you doing all of a sudden...?" asked Iori.

"It's 'Aisa-chu'. It's an original mash-up of 'Aisatsu' (greeting) and Chu," said An, obviously proud of her accomplishment.

All of the other girls in class got an existed look on there face, and a gleam in there eyes.

All of the girls ran up and started to Aisa-chu Iori, as she was the new girl.

"How funny I wanna try," said one of the girls.

'Wha... What did I do to deserve this,' thougt Iori.

Iori was now dripping in little girl spit.

"Rin-chan what about your Aisa-chu," said An.

"I..." said Rin.

"Ah, I know," said An, "It's because Iori-chan is dripping wet right-!"

"Whose fault is that," said Iori.

"No, that's not the reason," said Rin, "Rin's first kiss is saved... Until the day Rin meets the Onii-san who saved... Rin."

"!" Iori was shocked.

'She's the girl from back then...?' realized Iori.

"So... Even though Rin can't Aisa-chu... We can still be friends, right Iori-chan?" asked Rin.

"Of course," said Iori.

'Thank goodness. I'll also try to persevere a little more like this,' thought Iori.

"It would be nice if you were able to meet that person... Someday, right?" said Iori.

"Un," said Rin, "Surely, he's a super cool Onii-san."

'Wait, how am I going to return to normal,' thougt Iori.

_But unknowingly to Iori, his brain was settling into the fact that he was now a seven year old female, and started to make the adjustments, like it had slowed the hormones for a teenage boy way down. It was the mental part of puberty, of all of the growing up she did in the past ten years that she lost, was rewinding it's self._

**Page break.**

"Bye Iori-chan," said Rin.

"Later Iori-chan," shouted An running down the steps.

"Bye bye," said Iori.

Iori hadn't expected it to be so fun. She truly had never thought that 'learning' stuff she already knew with some kids half her age, could ever be so much fun.

"Did you enjoy your first day of elementary school," asked Yume.

"What did you come here for...?" asked Iori ridged with anger.

"There's no need to be afraid of me," said Yume wiggling cat nip at her.

(I don't get it as much as you do, but it's funny so I'mma role with it.)

"Because we're living together until you return to your normal body," said Yume.

"Hah!?" questioned Iori.

With that Iori was scooped up and plopped onto a childs seat on a bycicl.

"Let us be on our way home, Iori-chan," said Yume.

"LET ME OFF OF THIS THING-! THIS IS EMBARRASSING-!" bellowed Iori.

When Yume finally stopped the byc and let Iori down.

"Okay, we're here, Iori-chan," said Yume.

"...Drop the -Chan," said Iori sweat dropping. O_O'

Iori looked over at the name plate.

"...Kusanagi?" said Iori.

"Despite being little, you read quite well, Iori-chan," said Yume with a pleased blush. O/O

"...Hey, did you completely forget who I am?" asked Iori.

'Kusanagi...? That's the same last name as the one I wrote on the love letter I was going to give to Mikuru-san..." thought Iori.

A very tall busty women with long dark hair, and blue eyes.

"You're late," said the women, "Moreover, you haven't been home for so many days. What in the world were you doing Onee-chan!?"

"Mi... Mikuru-san," said Iori.

"!" Mikuru.

"Why is this child with you!? You aren't going to do what I think you're going to do!? Onee-chan!" Shouted Mikuru as she spanked Yume.

"No! Even I wouldn't dare do that!" said Yume shocked at the accusation.

'Mikuru-san is different from when I saw her at school...' thought Iori as she stared at the now very intimidating women.

"She's Iori Takatou. Her mother and father are both acquaintance scientists of mine, and they asked me to look after her while they go to America to try and find some viable DNA from the frozen Mammoth they found up in Canada," said Yume.

'Ahh, how unbelievable is that,' thought Iori.

Iori starts as a hand is dropped onto her head.

"I see so that's how it is...! I'm so sorry, Iori-chan," said Mikuru, "It must be tough having stupid scientists for parents... Please think of this place as your own home, okay."

**Page break.**

'That is the second time in my life that someone has said that to me,' thougt Iori, 'but maybe this time I might just take them up on that offer.'

_Iori (the boy) had always liked to learn, so it was no shock that she had answered all of the questions on reflex. Iori had a split personality. _

_She truly was two entirely two different people. _

_Every person had two sides. There chromosomes, where represented by two actual possibility of who they could be there plausible personality._

_The Hindu refer to it as the yin and yang they usually have a mix of both as they try to live a perfect life to get to the gods. The Europeans had described this as a little angel and a little devil that would sit on your shoulders and tell you what to do. _

_They would always be described as the good and bad side of a person. But that was not entirely true._

_As each was a independent person they had both good and bad in them as well. What was good and bad was the out comes. _

_If you chose to follow one and become an arrogant, selfish person, this would be the 'devil' personality._

_If you followed the other and became an polite, humble person, this would be the 'angel' personality._

_For men they don't really get a choice on how there lives pan out. They have to follow the Y chromosome as it is the male one._

_Women got much more of a choice, they had two female chromosomes to choose from. _

_If a man Y chromosome was rotten to the chore they had to follow it. They did not get a choice in this matter._

(All of the main things about the personality are underlined)

_But Iori now had a choice, many more than any other human. She could go back to being a male, or she could choose her original X or her New X._

_There was Iori the __17 year old high school boy__, he was a __shy__, __nerdy__ type guy, __didn't have __very many __friends__, but he was also __very caring __and __kind__ as he showed when he died for Rin. This was her __Y__ chromosome._

_Iori's original X chromosome was __17__ years old __bitter over her parents divorce __and was sometimes __suicidal__, but she too was __selfless__ and would have also died for Rin._

_Iori's new X was different though there was no __selfishness__ in her she was only __7__, she had __learned to let go__ of her frustration of her parent divorce and Iori Takatou died, in the car crash, Iori was __not the 17 year old__. She was but she was new a Phoenix rising from the ashes to become even more beautiful._

**Page break.  
**

Iori was laying in her bead, it turns out that Yume is Mikuru's older sister, despite the fact that Yume looks like a middles school-er, and Mikuru looks like a full grown women.

But Iori notice something strange, she didn't feel as attracted to Mikuru as she did just the day before.

'Maybe it's just shock over the fact that Yume is her sister,' thought Iori, 'Or the fact that I was hit by a truck and died and my hormones haven't reactivated yet. Or maybe because I'm a seven year old girl.'

Iori was lying in her bead. Yume was a strange character even for a scientist.

(All super geniuses has something wrong with them, ether mental unstable-ness, or weird fetishes.)

"_Yawn~_ I'mma sleep," mumbled Iori.

She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

**End of chapter 1**

_**Okay so here's the thing this was a manga it's called Ichinensei ni Nacchattara, but I call it when he bacame a first grader as that is what it's about. In the manga all he really cares about is the fact that he is really a 17 year old dude (He's straight), that has became a little 7 year old girl, so anytime he does thinks something it is really a nearlly a full grown man thinking it, not a little girl. But I don't think this is true because if he really BECAME a 7 year old girl I highly dout that little girls get turned on and have nosebleeds from nearly naked women (or compleatly naked). I also don't think that a little girl would do things like steal a porn-mag from her friends who want boobs (they are obsessed). If you were a little girl who saw a porn-mag your thoughts would be some where around the thought 'why is she naked'. SO I have started my rewrite of it.**_

_**Please comment, also I do recommend the manga as it is truly one of the funnyest things I have I had the awkward pleasure of reading.**_


End file.
